The Everchanging Future
by snowfire110
Summary: Portgas D. Ann had never been much of a fan of fate and destiny. Growing up without parents have taught her that dreaming and hoping is useless if you don't take action and she is a strong believer of that. Too bad she was not well trained in the art of patience at she left her brother 7 years early in search of what's left of her mother, opening up a world she never imagined.
1. Parting

Umm I didn't exactly know if this was going to be alright but this is my first OP fanfic so please go easy on it okay? (Please tell me so I can edit it if you spot any mistakes...)

I do not own One Piece and probably never will...*sigh*

* * *

><p><em>Cries of a new born child broke the silence, or in this case, children.<em>

_"If it is a girl, her name would be Ann and if it is a boy, his name would be Ace. That was what he decided to name them. This girl would be Ann and," Portgas D. Rouge leaned down and held both infants tightly, " Gol D. Ace and Gol D. Ann, they're his children, his and mine." she said as she held them closer to her before smiling and falling into eternal sleep._

_Her flower hair pin fell onto the blood stained bed sheets._

* * *

><p>Ann flinched as she clutched her right shoulder and shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the searing pain in her shoulder and left eye. 'Darn it, now of all times' she thought as the pain faded away as a warm arm wrapped around her.<p>

Concern eyes stare right at hers as she open them, "You okay Ann?"

"I'm fine Ace, how many times have I told you that already?"

"It happened again right?"

"Yup."

"It-"

"-has been more frequent recently, I know."

The Dadan's family stared at the twins as they drifted into their 'mental communication', or so they call it, and are now staring at each other silently as they continued their... silent discussion.

...After a few seconds of staring, Ace begrudgingly went back to eating while Ann walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ann thought about what she saw as she took off her clothes slowly and submerged herself into the tub, careful about touching her shoulder.<p>

'Our birth?' She wondered curiously before her thoughts were cut short as Ace slid into the tub and motioned for her to surface.

"Let me wash it." Ace said curtly as she quickly rose above the water's surface.

Ann turned slightly to let Ace have a clearer view of her shoulder, exposing a raw, skinless area.

Normally, a simple wound would not be surprising for a child who had been running around freely in the forest, mountains_ and _gray terminal just this morning. I mean, of course, they were _children_ left to run around. How _could _they _not _get injured somehow?

However, the strange thing here was that the skinless area had a pattern, like a swirling vine with small flowers and leaves. As if someone has carefully carved a cruel mark of claim into the skin itself, recently.

Ace gently washed away the blood, pouring a bit of cold water over it, after they both cleaned themselves and made Ann get out of the tub before drying themselves. He then bandaged her shoulder carefully with bandages hidden away under a loose plank.

Ann took a deep breath as Ace was working on her shoulder, "I'm going to get mom's hair pin back."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Ace mumbled as he secured the bandages. "Find the people who took it of course. They said they were going to the grand line and use it _well_. I guess I should go get the original one too."

Ann's words were hissed out from her lips, determined.

"And then again, how?"

Ace repeated his question, worry growing as Ann explained light-hearted tone returning. "I think I will go to the village maybe and hijack the first pirate ship that is going to the grand line from there."

"What about Garp? He will never let you do that."

Ann widens her eyes as she turned to look at Ace, sticking her lower lip out, "That's why you have to be the best brother _ever_ and cover for me. Tell him that I pursuing my dream. He will understand... _should_." before packing her bag at lightning speed and tying her eye patch so that it would covered her left eye before running down the path to the village.

"… Fine..."

Ace caved, before his eyes widened in realization and ran after her.

"Wait, what did you mean by should!"

* * *

><p>Ann halted at a clearing down on her way down the hill, aiming a punch at Ace in attempt to slow him down.<p>

Ace dodged and narrowed his eyes, "Last fight?"

"Last fight, before I go." Ann said, a smile on her face, agreeing.

Ace flexed his fingers before beginning his assault, "If you win!"

The fight continued for several minutes, before ending with Ann sitting on Ace, victorious smirk on her face. She sported a forming bruise on her forearm whereas Ace had a new black eye, though none of them had wounds in range of those earned by serious brawls.

"Your hits have gotten stronger Ace."

Ann commented, smirk changing into a friendly grin. "How much stronger can it be coming from a girl who can't _not_ cough up blood after just one simple punch in the gut from anyone."

Ace replied, pride bruised, and. much to his sister's embarrassment, made yet _another_ reference to a painfully embarrassing situation Ann had found herself in a few weeks ago.

"Well at least I beat _you_; one would wonder who the older one is around here and who does the laundry everyday while the other one goes hunting."

Ann's faced burned as she tried to divert the topic.

"Che, guess we're even?"

Ace conceded though he did enjoy the sight of this side of his twin. The side only he was allowed to see.

"Don't you _dare_ forget about me."

Ann snapped as she took off her left elbow brace and held it up to Ace.

"Like I can ever do that." Ace took off his right brace and exchanged it with Ann, eyes softening.

"You are unforgettable."

"Make friends 'kay? Brothers even. Just leave me some of the sake."

Ann shrugged off her brother's comment, once again diverting the conversation back at Ace. "You believe that?"

Ace questioned as he watched Ann wear hi-no _her_ arm brace and stood.

"It's true as long as you believe in it, dumbass."

Ann deadpanned as she started walking away. "Well I already have Sa-"

"You can't have only one friend." Ann cut in, waving farewell.

"See ya at the grand line then?"Ace waved in returned.

"Yes, I left something for you at home."

Ann spoke slightly louder this time to be heard, the distance between them growing.

"I don't have one."

Ace snapped at her retreating form.

Ann appeared next to Ace in an instant, rewarding Ace with an extra lump on his head.

"A home is where someone thinks about and waits for you. Idiot!"

"My heart just left though."

Ace grinned at her in return despite the pain.

"See you soon."

Ann mumbled to her twin after a short pause.

"Stay safe..."

Ace whispered back as they started walking in opposite directions, walking to their own respective destinations, not once looking back.

The forest itself seemed to stay silent at the parting of the twins, one cursed with a blessing while another destined to die in front of practically all the people his close to him. But one.

But before that, there are to be more strange and exciting adventures. And hopefully, the blessing would break the curse and may the 'destiny' not be fulfilled.

-To be continued-

Next chapter- Ann who is nine turning ten meets a seven year old Luffy. What will happen?! May chaos ensue.

For those to guess what Ann left Ace gets … cyber cookies, cupcakes and on top of it a tiny bit of say in whether a particular idiot dies (*cough*Ace*cough*) and how he will or not. (Technically everyone who comments but more attention and stuff like that.)

HINT: Something he always have with him in the future!

R&Rs

PS: Ace! Why did you die!

PPS: I have thought of a couple of ways to write the story so that Ace 'dies', dies or not die at all but to keep Luffy getting stronger without Ace dying require Luffy or Ace bashing... '_'.. So help me choose 'Kay? (by reviewing!)

EDIT- 3:36pm 24/6/2013 (I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!) So, this chapter has been edited quite a lot because I'm an idiot. Full stop. *bash head repeatedly on nearby wall* I will edit the current exiting chapters first before posting the third chapter. Forgive meee!


	2. Meeting

I do not own One Piece.

…Enjoy… 1a.m. in the morning …soooo tired

* * *

><p>Ann squinted at a massive ship with a black flag in the distance as she made her way down the hill <em>Wow! A pirate ship before I even reach the village. Hmm, who's the lucky or should I say, <em>unlucky_ crew?_

_Swords with three scars across an eye, 'Red haired' Shanks? Hmm he _is_ known to be nicer than the norm for pirates…_ Ann wondered as she approached to the ship to find it full of pirates on the deck. The pirates were rowdy and did not seem to be making any effort to hid their identity, making Ann wonder if they were actually _welcomed_ to the village._  
><em>

"Ouuuch!" A somewhat high pitched yet boyish voice cried and something warm dripped onto her hair. She ignored the strange sensation as she tried to match a name or face to the voice from the last time she had been brought down to the village to get things.

"I-Idiot! What the hell are you doing?"

"Owww!" Ann stared at the ship blankly before happily skipping to a bar where... well, _pirates_ usually go.

* * *

><p>Ann opened the door quietly and walked into the bar, sitting down on one of the chairs on the far end of the row of chairs at the counter. Nobody except for the seemingly owner of the place took special noticed of she walked in as she was used to louder customers.<p>

"Hi, my name is Makino. What would you like little girl? I don't mind if you don't have money."

She greeted Ann as she made her towards her seat.

Ann recognized her as the woman who gave Garp her clothes from before and replied politely, dipping her head low in fear that she would be recognized,"I'm Ann, just water please."

Makino pondered slightly seeming to recognize the name as she placed a glass of water in front of Ann who tensed as she noticed her slip, praying that Garp's strange obsessiveness with hiding how similar she was to her mother had hid her existence from the villagers. She had done her part by keeping well out of their way for a good part of her life.

She was saved from the possible interrogation as the door of the bar slammed open, and diverting Makino's attention from her.

* * *

><p>"Drink up everyone and celebrate everyone! To Luffy's craziness and our greatness!"<p>

Makino smiled slightly as she poured the drinks for the pirates who settled down and made themselves comfortable. A few shot Ann wary glances but she did not notice, as she was staring at her glass of water, gritting her teeth in an attempt to keep herself from being impulsive.

"What happened to you, Luffy?"

Makino spotted the bandage under the onyx haired boy's eye as the crew busied themselves with the food and drinks.

"This idiot here cut himself!" 'Red-haired' Shanks (According to Ann) shouted slapping Luffy on his back. Ann narrowed her eye slightly upon recognizing the pirate. Her narrowing eyes not escaping the watch of parts of the crew as a few of them nearer to her kept on guard while the rest continued to enjoy themselves._  
><em>

"Ah-It didn't hurt at all!" Luffy said in a somewhat shaky tone, tearing up. _An idiot indeed. _Ann thought to herself, happy to finally put a name and face to that obnoxious voice.

"You liar! Don't ever do that again!"

Shanks shouted as Luffy grinned broadly,"I'm not afraid of getting hurt at all! Next time, take me out to sea with you too! I want to be a pirate too!"

Ann was surprised by how Shanks had seemed almost _worried _for Luffy as she had not known pirates to care for anyone other than themselves despite Ace's efforts to convince her otherwise.

"Hahaha...You can't be a pirate, not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness. "

"As long as I stay onboard the ship I'll be fine!"

Luffy argued back, "Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!"

Ann scoffed discreetly at the statement, there was no way the child could be even considered 'pretty good' at fighting compared to the pirates.

"I've trained rigorously before! My punch is as strong as a pistol fire!"

"Wow...really?"

"What kind of tone is that!?"

Ann giggled softly at the conversation, slowly relaxing as the conversation went on with the pirates joining in to praise their easygoing lifestyle.

"Nothing is greater than freedom!"

"The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any island and seek adventure!"

"Yea! A pirate's life is great!"

"Be happy to face anything!"

"Luffy! You seem unhappy!"

_U__nderstatement, _Ann 'joined' into the conversation silently in her mind, laughing at the last comment and how the pirates acted, relaxing at the familiar attitudes that reminded her of the home she already missed.

"Don't give him these dumb ideas, guys."

Shanks told his crew as Luffy responded to the crew in awe.

This made Ann wonder if Shanks, being a pirate, _discouraged_ Luffy from being a pirate, wouldn't he encourage it, bring yet another into the life of crime, robbing others of their things for personal gain?

"Captain, why don't you take him with us one time? It's not a big deal!" A crew member suggested to Shanks.

"Yea, I agree."

"No problem at all"

Many of his crewmates voiced their agreements, laughing at the idea, much to Luffy's delight.

"Yea!"

"Well, then next time one of you get off the ship and let him take your place."

But, obviously not for Shanks as he said that.

'We've said enough! Let's drink!"

The crew immediately turned around and left much to Luffy's chargin.

The reaction from the crew elicited a few laughs from Ann which were thankfully covered and halted by Luffy's reply to their actions.

"What kind of friends are you!"

_Friends? _Ann realized in surprise that the child referred to _pirates_ as _friends_ and was also treated like a friend by_ pirates_.

The startling realization that they were _friends_ was hard to accept for Ann, for a child to befriend pirates, for the village to accept a group of pirates and allow them to use it as a base, it seemed almost unfathomable to her.

Her thoughts were cut short as the conversation between Luffy and Shanks continued.

"The most important thing is that you're still too young." Shanks' voice snapped Ann from her thoughts,he was pointing his spoon at Luffy "Wait at least another 10 years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea."

"Darn it Shanks! Let me tell you! **I'm not a kid anymore!**"

Luffy hollered at Shanks in retaliation at the jab at his age.

"Don't be mad."Shanks grinned at the infuriated Luffy, "Here, drink some juice."

The grin widened as Luffy fell for his trick."Okay! Thanks!"

Luffy gulped down the offered drink and Shanks burst out laughing, "You really are a kid! How funny!"

Ann laughed as Luffy finally caught on to the fact that he had been made fun of, "What a dirty trick!"

"Hmph! I'm so tired!"Luffy got out of his seat, leaving Shanks to himself, looking pointedly at his figure, "I even cut myself today and he still won't agree!"

_Now_ this _is ridiculous,__ the kid really thought that Shanks would allow him to join in on _pirating _if he cut himself? _Ann could not believe how silly the child was.

Evidently, some parts of the crew did too.

"Luffy." The a man lit a cigarette and continued, "You should try to understand captain's feelings."

"Understand Shanks feelings?"

"Yes... Afterall, he is our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting but he..." The man formed a fist with his right hand, smirk ever present on his face, continuing "... also knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous."

Ann watched the exchange with interest, _Is this just a façade? For the boy?_

The man continued his speech, ignoring Luffy's confused expression.

"Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease..." He paused, taking a drag from his cigarette, "... your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I don't understand!" Luffy voiced his disbelieve, "Shanks just takes me for an idiot!"

He pointed at Shanks, trying to prove his claim, directing their attention at the aforementioned man, "_See!_"

Both Ann and the pirate sweat-dropped at the image of Shanks giggling behind his hand, mocking Luffy for his lack of ability to swim, proving Luffy's point.

Makino walked in from the storage holding yet another barrel of alcoholic beverage for the crew, smiling as she saw Luffy conversing with the pirates.

"Captain, you seem to be happy as always."

Shanks shifted his position so that he leaned against the bar counter, replying as he moved,

"Yep, making fun of him is my joy." The pirate conceded to the irritated looking Luffy.

"He _really _is very happy." Makino smile at that and directed her attention at Luffy,

"Luffy, would you like to eat something?" Luffy, perking up at the prospect of food, appeared back on his seat at the bar in a flash,

"Okay! I'll pay you with my treasure!"

"What treasure?" Shanks teased, "You're lying again."

"No! I'm definitely gonna be a pirate!" Luffy slammed his utensils (that suddenly appeared) to emphasize his claim, "I'll pay her with the treasure I find!"

Makino laughed at his antics, "I'll be waiting!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Shanks?"<p>

"What is it?"

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Well... It's almost been a year, since we used this town a our base." Shanks replied to Luffy's query, proving Ann's previous speculation to be spot on.

"I plan on setting sail a couple more times. Then we'll leave this town and head north."

Ann registered that quickly as she thought victoriously, connecting the dots for herself and easily concluded the now obvious destination.A grin found its way onto Ann's face despite her original distaste towards the idea of travelling with pirates.

"Huph." Luffy ripped a piece of meat of his steak, eating it, before stuffing the most of his food in to his mouth, chewing it slowly.

"A few more times..." He swallowed,

"I will learn how to swim by then."

"Alright! Good luck!"

Just as Shanks said that, the door of the bar slammed inwards.

_-"BAM!"_

_"Excuse Me," (I sooo wanted to end it here… T.T)_

* * *

><p>Ann had stared in shock when Shanks, and his crew, allowed the bandit (The B****** who barged in!) to reject his offer of sake and insult him without even a sign of aggression. She was surprised at the bandit's ignorance of Shank's identity and his silly manner of portraying himself.<em><br>_

Her surprise increased tenfold when the Captain and his crew started laughing and joking about the fact that their Captain had been insulted. However, when the red haired Captain explained, somewhat, why he did not retaliated, she recognized his reasons, of having no reason to retaliating, and accepted it. She had never met anyone who thought like that, not even in the Grey Terminal.

After that, there was the rubber rubber fruit fiasco and not long after Luffy was brought home as the pirates continued to party their night away, Ann left the bar, gathering her thoughts.

Unbeknownst to her, a few men had left the bar behind her and followed her silently, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

><p>…<em>.So, the rubber rubber fruit is a devil's fruit and … turns body into…<em>

Ann sat down, dipping her feet into the water with her sandals beside her, and looked up at the rather impressive looking pirate ship, imposing both in terms of size and weaponry, black flag not helping.

A warm weight settled on her shoulder and she snapped her head to look at owner of the hand so fast her joints popped.

Shanks. Looking every bit the pirate he is with a few other pirates behind him partly hidden by shadows. He had a slight smile on his face.

_F__ake. _

Ann's eyes widened, they looked more dangerous than whatever her imagination could ever make up in her nightmares.

"Hello there young lady."

She tensed, _They had noticed me!? _"Yes? Umm… Hi?"

He didn't let his guard down as his smile widened slightly at her response. He bent down suddenly, causing Ann to scoot further away from him.

"May I ask why there are bits of dried blood on your hair?" Ann stared at him, stunned at what came out of his mouth before actually registering that she had blood, _blood_ in her hair.

Her hand shot up to her head, patting around her strawberry-blonde hair to find that there _was_ something caked in her hair. She brought her hand down. Something that shone _red _in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Much to Shanks' surprise, the next thing he heard was a soft squeak and found that his quick reflexes had caught him a young girl who was an inch away from falling into the sea, now dangling from his hand in front of him.<p>

"LET GO! I need to get the gross stuff off!"

After that, was silence, oh so wonderful silence.

And with few pairs of eyes belonging to some very shocked (and amused) pirates glued on Ann, she struggled, randomly kicking the great pirate, "Red-haired" Shanks in an attempt to be released.

She succeeded.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the very late chapter, brain was completely dried up of inspiration, trying to stay awake, after my English lesson. ( My English teacher speaks in monotone...And she repeats things about seven times before she can convince herself that we understand. How she teach is okay though as long as you take out the mono tone and repeating part.)<em>

_R&Rs!_

_Edited! 19/11/2011_

_Edited - 25/6/2013 ... *looks at previous date* Holy %$^&$*... Sorry!  
>I tried to change Ann's cold attitude towards everyone and make her personality more fitting for a child her age (bit a smart-ish one...). <em>And _I now have a few things to clarify._

_1. Ann's attitude towards the pirates. _  
><em>- She grew up under Garp.<em>  
><em>- She was the only one he had somewhat managed to convinced pirates were bad and stuff. (somewhat)<em>

_2. She was hidden away more because she looked strikingly similar to her mother._  
><em>- same hair, bone structure.<em>

_3. She is smart and calculative though she is prone to being impulsive...~ hello~ Gol. **D.** Ann dammit!_

_...Makino did not notice the blood because...? Do you think you know? H-her hair is pink-ish and the red kindoflookinglikeherhairwasdyedtolooklikethat?! A-and she did not notice it drying and turning brown 'cause she did not pay attention to her after that!  
>...I'm pathetic... It's a decent enough excuse? <em>


	3. NOTE!

NOTE (24/6/2013)

I'm so so sorry! I know how irritating it is to see a note instead of a chapter… _Forgive meeee._

Both for not updating for so long and leaving a note here a-and! Bwaaaaaaaaah… I'm sorry!

As mentioned at the very bottom of the already edited chapter one, I will be editing chapter two before working on chapter three. _And _will also be begging for forgiveness from my dear readers… This note would be taken down when the third chapter so don't report and stuff okay?...

Chapter 2 will be very heavily edited! I'm trying to make Ann less cold and more friendly and stuff okay? I think it would be good to reread it when the edited version goes up 'kay?

Once again, _I'm soo sorry!_

* * *

><p>(256/2013)

Chapter 2 has been edited^^ hehe

I'm excited about chapter 3! *bounces* I NO LONGER HAVE TO FOLLOW THE MANGA! (somewhat^^)

ByeBye~


End file.
